


Domestic malec stories

by maleclovess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Just little stories about Alec and Magnus and what i think happens behind closed doors. Maybe smut in future chapters. But a lot of fluff and lovey-dovey malec.





	Domestic malec stories

Magnus sometimes finds himself thinking back to memories with Alec. And now was one of these moments, Alec and him were watching some movie in the living room. Or more Magnus was watching, since his boyfriend was sound asleep next to him. He was cuddled up under a blanket and his face supported by a fluffy pillow. It made Magnus think back to one evening, very early in their relationship. It was a Wednesday and Alec came over after a mission. Magnus had to smile at the memories of how shy Alec was back then. They were also sitting on the couch that evening and talked about their day. Later about their lives before they knew each other, still being in the getting-to-know-phase. 

At one point Magnus suggested to watch a movie, because he sensed Alec was still kind of nervous. Alec agreed and they started to watch some funny comedy. They sat next to each other not really touching. Alec was way too nervous to make the first move, even if the thoughts of cuddling with Magnus consumed his mind lately. He wanted to give Magnus a sign that he wanted to cuddle, but did't know how to to that. For Magnus, he was not sure, if he was allowed to reach out. With Alec always being so shy, he didn't want to overstep a line, Alec was not ready for. Usually Magnus would just do what he wanted, but Alec gave him a different feeling. He didn't want to destroy this, didn't want to hurt the boy or scare him away. So he was careful. 

3o minutes or so into the movie, Alec was still thinking about how to give Magnus a sign. His mind was conflicted to just reach out and do something or just leave it and let Magnus make the first step. But he wanted to touch him and be with him, like he saw Jace and his girls or Izzy and her exes with. He looked over to Magnus. The man was watching the movie in silence, smiling at some joke, that has just been said. Now or never, Alec thought. He decided to just do it. He scooted closer to Magnus leaned against his side slightly. His gaze was never leaving Magnus' face, to see his reaction. The change of mood was visible in Magnus' face. He turned towards Alec with a surprised look and then smiled, almost shyly. Alec felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. "It's really cold, don't you think?", Alec asked. Magnus nodded and then wriggled away from Alec a bit. He held out his arm, inviting Alec to cuddle against him. "Cuddles make us warmer perhaps.", he said with a slight smirk. Alec felt the rush in his veins. He gets to cuddle Magnus now, for the first time. Quickly he scooted closer and cuddled against Magnus and in his arm. Magnus played his arm over Alec and caressed Alec, where he reached him with his hand. Both were smiling like idiots, feeling so content and happy. They continued watching the movie in silence. None of them really listening. 

After a while Magnus felt Alec's head falling on his shoulder softly. He looked at his boyfriend and saw his shut eyes. Magnus laughed quietly and stared a while longer. God, Alec really was beautiful. His whole face was just so pretty, the skin, the eyelashes and the rosey cheeks. The pressure on his shoulder got more with passing time, but Magnus didn't mind. Suddenly there was a loud noise on the TV, causing Alec to wake up. He blinked a bit, realizing, he must have fallen asleep. The blush was prominent again. he opened his mouth to say something, probably to apologize. But Magnus was quicker and reached over to grab a pillow. He played it on his lap. "Maybe you should lay your head here. Would be more comfortable for the both of us.", he smiled gently. "You don't mind?", Alec asked surprised. "What?" "Me falling asleep..on you." Magnus smiled warmly. "Alexander you're my boyfriend and you had a hard day at work. I never mind you." Alec smiled shyly and hesitantly moved to lay his head on the pillow. Once he played down, Magnus snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared over Alec's body. Alec tried to hide his grin. Magnus always took such good care of him. With him, he felt like himself, like anything he wants is not bad. He won't be judged here. After about 15 minutes, Magnus could see Alec's eyes falling shut again. Magnus couldn't help himself, but to reach out and card his hand through Alec's hair. His hair was smooth and silky. Alec made a content sound in his sleep and Magnus smiled down at him. He felt so lucky right now, he finally got someone, who was here with him. A caring, loving man, who didn't just want him for his name. He loved to experience with Alec. Actually he was even thankful the boy was so inexperienced, because now it felt like Magnus was experiencing all for the first time too. He was so happy with Alec, and he was sure their time together won't end anytime soon. Magnus continued to caress Alec's hair and head with little massages in-between. All the time this beautiful man was sleeping on his lap. Magnus didn't even watch the movie, he was just concentrating on Alec now and how good it felt to have this. It was the first time, they cuddled and had actual contact, besides pecks and hugs. Later Alec woke up with Magnus' hand still stroking his hair. He smiled up at Magnus with the blush. But for once his smile was not shy, no it was full of love and appreciation. It made Magnus' heart flutter. Alec played there, just smiling up at Magnus, while Magnus caressed his hair and smiled down at him. Maybe this would be the love, he searched for so long. 

And now, as his boyfriend played on the couch, head on the pillow, Magnus reached out and stroked Alec's hair softly. The memory to prominent bot to do it. Alec' eyes fluttered and he stirred awake. When he opened his eyes and saw Magnus, he gave him the exact same smile like all those days ago. And Magnus smiled back, the memory mixing with the present. Alec raised up a bit and put the pillow on Magnus' lap. A second later Magnus had his lap full with a pillow and his boyfriend's head on top. He knew, Alec remembered the evening as well. And he wanted to experience it again, just like Magnus. So he raised his hand and started to stroke Alec's hair again. "I love you.", came the quiet whisper, minutes later. "I love you too.", Magnus whispered back.


End file.
